legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Michigan (LOTM)
"As long as we have enough resources and food, some of the remaining residents of Blainsworth can stay here in Canterlot for as long as they need to." - Agent Michigan Freelancer Agent Michigan (real name Marcus Bearinger) is an LOTM Role-play character. He is role-played by Coolautiz. He is mostly used in the Fire Rebellion Storyline, he's appear in others as well. Greatest Strength: Advanced Freelancer training as well as his great sense of friendship. Greatest Weakness: His time in Project Freelancer has weakened his mentality, and easily goes off on anyone he deems isn't following laws. Appearance During Project Freelancer, Agent Michigan donned the Mark V helmet, Warrior torso, Mark V shoulders, ODST forearms and legs, and recruit visor. His other piece of armor, which was the one he was mostly seen in, consisted of the Warrior helmet and shoulders, Aviator torso, GV-09 Locking forearms, RG-63 Counter legs, and recruit visor. In his Halo 5 appearance, which he dubs the LN4R Mark II, Mich has the Enforcer helmet (which in the Fire Rebellion Storyline, he took from a dead space pirate), Dynasty visor, and Stalker armor. History School Agent Michigan was born in Liberty City in 1993. He was raised and attended Elementary School and Junior High in the borough of Dukes. He moved to the human version of Canterlot in 2006 and attended Canterlot High School until graduation in 2010. Military Career Michigan began his operation career in the Kids Next Door organization and was trained by Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1. When he turned 13, he was never decommissioned due to high potential and loyal to the KND, which he carried with him into Project Freelancer, a Research and Development and Special Operations Unit in jurisdiction with the United Nations Space Command. On one of his missions with fellow Freelancers California, Carolina, Washington and CT, Michigan witnessed what happened to California and went with Wash and Agent South to find him, but he was then declared K.I.A. by The Counselor a few weeks later, although no body was ever found and that no PRIORITY ONE Beacon was sent out. Michigan defected after the Meta's first rampage on Sidewinder. After said events, He joined the Blood Gulch Red Team, and was switched over to Blue Team after the revelation that the civil war between the Reds and Blue was all just a training session and was for nothing. After Epsilon entered the memory unit, Michigan then had an encounter with Agent Carolina and teamed up with her to help her find and kill the Director. During an encounter with Queen Chrysalis, Michigan was tossed down a mountain side, and was thought to be K.I.A. He was, however, still alive and took refuge in Ponyville. After a few months, Michigan had his Freelancer armor's gender reformatted and firmware rewritten and had given to Twilight Sparkle for her to use if she ever returned to the human world in a hostile situation. Months before a tense encounter with Nightmare Rarity, Michigan had received his Galactic Republic Armor, and received his Lunar Royal Guard Commander Armor right after. Michigan is currently in Cryosleep after the Nightmare situation that loomed over the entire Multi-Universe in order to prevent any mental deficiencies after Nightmare Rarity nearly completely exposed his fears to him. He was re-awakened in December 2013 and resumes his duties as the Commanding Officer of Luna's Royal Guard. In 2015, Mich settled down in Los Santos. He assisted in the defeat of Plankton, Locus, and Felix. He later took on a group of villains lead by Adagio Dazzle in Liberty City. After former UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Chairman Malcom Hargrove escaped prison, he and his friends boarded the Staff of Charon to try and stop him. In the confusion, he seen Princess Luna, the Princess he serves and love interest, fall out of the ship and thought that she had died. Fifty years later in 2065, he, Otto, California, and his old friend Sora Takenouchi took a mission in the Everfree forest to eliminate Columbian Cartel Leader Catalina. Later, Mich's mental stability failed and he went insane. He was eventually brought back to normal by Daydream Shimmer. This situation is what convinced the Order of the Just to have Mich receive human Bio-Augmentation. After the end of the Nightmare Crisis n 2075, Mich retires from being an Order Soldier as well as the from being the C.O. of Luna's Royal Guards. Abilities Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Chronicles Fire Rebellion: Halloween Special "I'm gonna need a bigger weapon" '''-''' Agent Michigan Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 After retiring, Mich and Vice Principal Luna married and had a son. Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Michigan makes a brief cameo after the heroes fight the Dazzlings. Season 13 The B Team Storyline Future Warfare ''"Why shouldn't I kill him Father? I lost half my face because of that sh--head!!" ''- Agent Michigan to Sunset Shimmer in Part 15: Father Arrives. Michigan appears in Future Warfare as a member of the Sentinel Task Force. He attempts to kill Father, but Sunset Shimmer convinces him otherwise. Later, after being captured by Atlas, he is executed by Jonathan Irons after a long rant about how he shouldn't have opposed Father. But to everyone's surprise Michigan was brought back to life by The Galactic Empire and was placed under their control wearing black hayabusa armor with red as a secondary color. Michigan is brought back to the side of good thanks to Princess Luna. Distant Guardians Storyline Agent Michigan will appear in LOTM: Distant Guardians. He was exiled from the Federal Order by Princess Celestia and Zordon after a heated dispute with the Fairy Council. Personality Due to his position as the C.O. of Luna's Guard, Michigan's personality is slightly similar to that of Sergeant Edward Buck: strict, cranky, hardened, and a bit annoyed by any type of happening that he believes Princess Luna or Celestia wouldn't approve of. During his Freelancer years, Michigan was outgoing, athletic, weapon and tech savvy, care-free, laidback, and a bit of a show off. Relationships .]] Agent Washington Michigan looks up to Wash as the Leader of the Blue Team and respects him as his Celestia Royal Guard counterpart. He even trusts Wash enough to tell him about his feelings for Luna. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Michigan once had adventures with Tai when Michigan was only 6 years old. Tommy Oliver Troy Burrows Mich sees Troy as a friend and trusts him since the moment he met him. Princess Luna Not only does Michigan look up to Luna, but also has hidden feelings for her. The only one that Michigan has told his feeling for Luna to was Wash. Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier Mich knew Bulk for a while, but is nervous to see him when Luna is around. Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch Spike Skullovitch Kappa Kappa is Michigan's assigned A.I. The two are good friends as Michigan admires his A.I.'s attribute. Agent California California is a teammate of Michigan both in Project Freelancer and on the Blue Team. Both are currently stationed at Valhalla Outpost 17-A James Wheeler Agent Nevada Agent Carolina Michigan considers Carolina as a good friend and teammate and tries to help her during their team up. Agent Oregon Ryuko Matoi Dan Hatch Michigan sees potential in Dan. Michigan also believes that the destruction of Dan's hometown in 2011 had something to do with his and Arthur Jones' potential that Michigan had sensed. Federal Army of Chorus Daniel Bearinger Cloe Carter Dane Romero Allies: Princess Luna/Vice Principal Luna (Love Interest and later wife), Kappa (Assigned A.I.), Agent Washington, Agent Carolina, Agent York, Agent North, Butch Flowers, Team Blood Gulch, Agent Georgia, Agent Texas, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Agumon, Biyomon, Dan Hatch, Jack Hatch, Laura Hatch, Bob Irisen, Thomas Lasky, Order of the Just, Filthy Rich, Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky, Prince Daniel Bearinger (son), Bulk and Skull, Spike Skullovitch, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Cloe Carter, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Keeper, Troy Burrows, Noah Carver, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Emma Goodall, Robo Knight, Orion, Gosei, Tensou, Alpha 6, Tommy Oliver, Kendrix Morgan, Karone, Jayden Shiba, Lauren Shiba, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia Watanabe, Antonio Garcia, Mentor Ji, Dane Romero, Neutral: Locus Enemies: Nightmare Forces, Queen Chrysalis, Felix, Queen Narissa, Dr. Leonard Church, The Meta, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon (Formerly), Malcom Hargrove, The Mad King, Dimitri Rascalov, Adagio Dazzle, Peridot, Jasper, Sharkface, Yellow Diamond, Principal Cinch Occupations Leader of Luna's Guards Preceded by: Unknown Succeeded by: Ethan James Trivia * Even into adulthood, Agent Michigan continues to hunt down Father, making Michigan sort of a Mercenary or Scoundrel. * Michigan is one of the few KND Operatives to remain a KND asset after age thirteen. He is also the first KND Operative to make it into a high level Special Operations unit after, having joined Project Freelancer. The other being Numbuh 362 with the Sentinel Task Force. * Michigan first met Agent California on Reach. * His favorite food is Pizza. * His preferred sunglasses type are Aviators. * His signature primary weapon seems to be the ARX-160. Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Project Freelancer Category:Canterlot Royal Guard Category:Armored Characters Category:Coolautiz Category:Gun Users Category:Soldiers Category:United Nations Space Command Category:Blood Gulch Blue Team Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Characters in the FR Halloween Special Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Order of the Just Members Category:The Children of the Night Category:Members of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Federal Army of Chorus Category:Military Characters Category:Mich and Luna Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Main Characters in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Enemies of Bulgarin's Gang Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:McReary Family Category:Characters from Liberty City Category:Characters from Los Santos Category:Characters from Canterlot (Human World) Category:Former Members of The Omega League Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:On and Off Villains Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Heroes in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Guardians Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Major Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies